Only You Forever
by D.F Glider
Summary: Santana is at home looking after her sister and her two best friends are away. A trip to the supermarket changes the way she see a certain diva after discovering a secret she been hiding from everyone. Brittberry, Quinntana and a Will and Shelby Endgame. Faberrittana friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Only You Forever**

**Summary**

**Shelby was now in New York with Beth and going back to Broadway but it's not that simple when you're getting emails from Lima Ohio telling you your daughter needs you.**

**Santana is stuck at home looking after her sister first week of summer vacation. Also she has no one to hang out with since Brittany and Quinn are away for the first two weeks. That is until she bumps in to the diva at the supermarket. Only then she realises the diva has a daughter to look after her fathers have left and needs Shelby. Santana starts to email Shelby well moving in with Rachel to try and help her.**

**Chapter 1**

**Shelby P.O.V**

Walking to my apartment after celebrating with my family that I just got the lead in West Side Story, after the three call backs me and the other woman they were considering. The first two call backs they chose our songs, they didn't match either of our voices so to pick the songs for the final call back may have just done it for me. Coming home that night was also upsetting for me because my daughter, my real daughter, couldn't be there with me.

It was really late when I came back with Beth had been asleep for 5 hours now it was 01.23 AM so after changing Beth and putting her into her cot I turn on my laptop and open up my emails. none of them looked that important, until I came across that said help and opened it up.

The email read:

"Help your daughter, needs you. Her father left her she needs you more than ever. She tried to reach out to but didn't know how. But now you know she needs you, her daughter also needs you. Now I'm asking you to come and get her. Take her with you or come back and help her."

-S

My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest, Rachel needed me and I couldn't see it, she reached out to me and all she wanted was her mother to be there to help her. After reading the email I had tears in my eyes. I made my decision there and then. Tomorrow I'm giving up my spot as Maria move back to Ohio help Rachel and my granddaughter. How could I be called a mother and not know that. I know now why she didn't tell me any of her secrets. She was scared I wouldn't be there for her and she was right. I told her we were to different, knowing it wasn't actually true.

With tears still in my eyes I pull my phone out of my bag knowing my mom and dad wouldn't be home yet. I'm going through my contact getting to my mom's number and hitting call.

Putting the phone to my ear and hearing it ring three times before hearing "hello".

"Hey mom can you please come over? I need you, I just got an email saying Rachel needs me," I sobbed out, tear still streaming down my face.

"We're coming over now," she sounded shocked. At least she knew her daughter needed her.

"Okay see you in a few minutes," I said crying each time I think back to the email.

Fifth teen minutes later they burst through my door knowing that I wouldn't have locked up yet. They entered the living room and found me hugging one off Rachel baby photos. My dad was the first to move closer to me.

"Shelby baby, what's wrong? You said you and Rachel were too different so what's changed," he asked crouching down and pulling me in to a hug.

"I got an email saying she's going through a lot and that she needs me," I said sobbing in to my dad's chest; clinging to him like he was my only life line.

"What are going to do? I know you want to help her and take care of her. But how will you be able to support Rachel and Beth?" My mum said moving next to me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

After crying for what felt like forever, I managed to calm myself down and move to the couch "I'm going to give up my spot as Maria tomorrow, move back to Ohio and help Rachel. She needs me just as much as Beth".

"Honey, I know you want to go the end of the world to help her, but if you can't afford anything then you won't be helping her. You'll need a steady job. What are you going to do about that?" my dad said moving to couch himself.

"I'll get my teaching job back at Carmel or try at McKinley," I said my voice still upset but a lot calmer.

"Shel if you're leaving tomorrow then you should get some rest. We'll lock up for you," my mom said. I barely heard them leave, still I thought. I know thing will be hard, but I'd do anything for my daughters.

**Santana's P.O.V**

First day of summer vacation and I'm stuck at home looking after Leah for the full week, the first thought going through my head was no Britt, no Q… This summer's going to suck. I knew Leah wouldn't drive me crazy, she's only 3, so it's not bad having her to look after. The only thing that will bug me is pepper pig on during the day.

Leah knows well enough that it's a vacation. She let me stay in bed till 8:00 AM witch she doesn't mind because she normal join's me in my room at 4:00 O' clock because of a nightmare and doesn't want to be alone. I get it, I used to be afraid of those monsters to. I never minded looking after because she loves Britt and Q. But with both of them gone for the next 2 week I'm going to be bored to death. I woke up the first day realizing we had no food in the house. Great… just great.

"Hey Leah we got no milk or bread to prepare breakfast. Go get a shower, then we'll go out and have breakfast and go shopping afterwards," I say with a soft tone I only use with her and Britt.

"Yeah mommy and papi won't mind," she says, jumping excitedly out of her seat and racing to the bathroom.

After the shower I help her get dressed. She chose her yellow sun dress with little ducks around the waist, a white cardigan and purple flip-flops. After she's dressed I chose my clothes I pull out a light blue tank top and a pair of summer shorts and was dressed really quickly.

With it being summer and nice out for us to walk to the Mall. I knew that she'd want McDonald's for breakfast in the food court. We walked in and both ordered the pancake meal for breakfast. After we finished we headed to the supermarket. I decided to take a small detour so Leah could have little run around, the sight made me smile. After about an hour I took her for ice cream and bought some bread so she could feed ducks. She reminded me off how Brittany would always drag me to park so she could feed the duck everyday over the summer.

Once she finished with the loaf we went to supermarket for food so that we had something to eat. Leah would cling to me and not let go let go until we left. While going around getting the stuff we needed I swear that's a small young woman with a child. Was that…? No, it couldn't be! I let it go probably just dreaming things. Leah wanted some chips and cakes for snacks. I decided to head over to the cereal aisle. I wasn't really watching where I was going, so no surprises there when I bumped in to someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching my steps," I say while the other person turned around. "Berry? What are you doing here?"

"What do mean doing here? I'm grocery shopping like everyone else," Rachel bit back sarcastically. She turned back to her trolley and walked to the next aisle. Leah and I followed closely behind.

On the next turn she noticed I was following her. "Why are you stalking me?" She asked me giving me a dirty look.

"I wasn't just need to get food for me and Leah which happens to be…" I trail off hearing a tiny whimper behind the diva and her eyes widen in shock.

I look at her and notice fear is building in her eyes like I just found out something I wasn't supposed to. It made me wonder what she was hiding. "Why's there a crying baby in your trolley?" I asked managing to a glimpse over her shoulder.

She turned around and pick up the baby." Come on Ava baby girl, what's up? Are you hungry?" She asked the baby girl. Once the girls in her arms she stops crying and starts to giggle. For some strange reason it made me smile. She turns back with the little girl her arms, "If you want to know who she is come over to mine tonight at 5 and I'll explain".

"Would it be okay if I bring Leah? Our parents are on a business trip and my brothers are away to college," I asked her, while thinking of a way to break the boredom of this vacation. "Would it also be okay if we stay the night?"

"Sure! It would be good to have a little company for once," she says, "one condition though Santana. No name calling at my place!"

"Okay but one question and I want the answer now," I said and she nodded, "Whose is she? Are you babysitting?"

"N...no, I'm not. Sh…She's my daughter," she stuttered out and my eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

Once I got over my shock I started asking too many questions at once "How? Who's the father? How old is she? How'd you get pregnant?"

"Santana calm down I already told you I'd tell you tonight," she says putting the girl back in the trolley, "I'll see you later". With that she walked away.

After she turned the corner I got out of my catatonic state and looked for the rest of the stuff me and Leah would need for this week. When we finish I could tell Leah was exhausted. Since we came on foot I called a cab to take us home. I let the driver grab our bags out of the boot and we headed inside.

"Leah come on you can lie on the couch for a few hours," I say and she gives me a sleepy nod and she doesn't wake up until it's about 3:45 pm.

"You finally awake sleepy girl?" I asked ruffling her hair getting a smile of her.

"Yeah are we going somewhere?" She asked pointing at the duffle bag.

"Yeah do you remember Rachel? The girl we saw at the supermarket?" she nods, "I asked if we stay with her tonight and she agreed," She nods again, "come on let's get you ready for tonight, I said, pulling her up so she could grab her stuff".

**Rachel P.O.V**

When I woke up my house was completely silent. I was just lying there then realised I had to get up or there was no chance of having breakfast. Getting to the bottom of the stairs my phone went off. The caller I.D told me it was Finn.

"Hi Finn, what's up?" I asked

"I was wondering if you want to go out for dinner tonight and catch a movie or something?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"Sorry Finn, I already made plans with friends so I have to decline," I lied, trying to convince him.

"Oh," Finn says, "would it be a problem if I came with you?"

"Yes Finn, it would. You see we only made plans for the four of us, we didn't include anyone else. Sorry," I continued to lie, not letting any emotion take off in my voice.

"Okay but can ask you promise me something?" He asks.

"Sure, what is it?" I ask sounding nervous.

"Next time you're free you promise to hang out with me," he says sounding more hopeful for that.

"Sure, I can but, I can't promise anytime soon that I'll be free," I say sounding a little more nervous.

"Okay, just call me when you're free," he said, "bye".

"Okay. Bye Finn," I said, hanging up.

Once I finished the phone call I headed straight to the kitchen turning on the coffee machine and checking the fridge for milk. "Oh shit" I thought as soon as I opened it. Looks like I have to go shopping today. I had to eat the last yoghurt and use the last bit of milk in my coffee.

Receiving the blue mug from the cupboard above me, the one I always used. I placed it on the counter pouring my coffee and using the last of the milk. I managed to get through my yoghurt and coffee when a cry ringed throughout the house without any warning first time in four hours. Normally I would hear a few giggles before she starts crying. She most have been spooked by something.

I headed straight up stairs to get my daughter thinking about Finn. I can't stand him, he looks like a constipated toddler, an over grown man child, like Santana would but it. I knew what he'd do if he found out about Ava. He wouldn't be a good father. Look what happened when he found out about Beth. I'm glad Brittany was the only one of the Unholy Trinity to find out about her, she's the only one who wouldn't make fun of me having a kid, like Quinn, but keeping her instead of giving her up for adoption.

Reaching her door and opening slightly to see my beautiful baby girl crying in her crib. She wanted her mommy and was searching for me. I entered the room as soon as she saw me and started to giggle and reach out for me.

I thought it was weird how she could change from upset, missing her mom, to a little girl who couldn't stop laughing. Once she stopped giggling I walked over and picked her up. Then I smell what was wrong. "Jeez Ava, do you have do that this early?" she burst out giggling again.

After a quick diaper change I went downstairs with her, giving her a bottle then her last Winnie the Pooh yoghurt. "Ava baby we need to go shopping today. I know you hate it but it has to be done. You just had your last Winnie the Pooh yoghurt," I say while she's playing with the empty carton.

After I bathed her and dressed her I put her in her playpen with her favourite toys. I headed to the ensuite in my bedroom and took a refreshing shower. I got dressed, wearing a red and blue tank top with a pair of navy blue jeans. I went to collect Ava from her playpen. I looked at the clock and noticed its 11 o'clock. Time flies! I grabbed my car keys and purse and headed straight for my car. I pass the park and saw Santana with a little girl feeding the ducks.

I got to the supermarket parking lot and grabbing Ava out of the back. I walked to the trolley rack and got one and placed Ava in the seat. Once she was settled I headed inside. While grabbing some milk and more yoghurt I noticed Santana walking around with a little girl clinging to her. I headed down the cereal aisle when someone bumped into me.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching my steps," she says "Berry? What are you doing here?"

**Rachel P.O.V (after they had the full conversation)**

I said "I'll see you later," and walked away.

After I paid I sat in my car for about 15 minutes thinking 'what hell! I just invited Santana Lopez to stay at my house for the night. I couldn't think about it any longer otherwise Ava wouldn't have time for her afternoon nap. She needed to rest before Santana and the little girl show up.

When I got home I took Ava out first and walked straight to her room and placed her in her crib so she could sleep. Once she was fully asleep I left, closing the door behind me. I brought the groceries inside and putting everything in its right place. I rested a bit and watched some T.V. until I noticed it was 4:45 PM.

**No P.O.V**

Rachel sighed and left the living room before heading to the kitchen for a quick drink. At 4:57 PM Ava's cry rang though the house causing Rachel to miss the doorbell. When Ava was in her mother arms she stopped crying, the doorbell rang again Rachel went down stairs and opened the door to see Santana with the little girl and a duffel bag.

"Hey Rach," Santana said with a small smile.

"Hi," Rachel greeted returning the smile.

Rachel stepped aside and let them in, she lead them to the living room and motion Santana and her sister to sit down. "Would you like a drink?" Rachel asked.

"Sure as long as you have coke because that's all I drink," Santana said pulling Leah to her lap who nodded with her.

"Okay can you take Ava Santana? Well I get the drinks" Rachel asked.

Santana moved Leah from her lap. Standing up to take Ava from her mother. Once Ava was in Santana's arm's Rachel left the room to get the drinks. Santana sat back down and told Leah she could sit down. She smiled seeing her sister and Ava interacting. She didn't even notice Rachel coming back into the room with the drinks until she heard a chuckle.

She turned head to Rachel "Thanks" Santana said.

Rachel put the drink on the table "Would like to watch a movie?" Rachel asked.

Leah jumped up immediately and went to look at the movies with Rachel. Santana looked down at the little girl in her arms, her head full of questions. But she knew her sister wanted to watch a movie so she had to wait. Leah chose The Lion King, of course… While the movie was playing, they joked around and cried when Mufasa died. Halfway through the movie Rachel ordered pizza for them. She wasn't up for cooking.

When the movie ended their pizza arrived. After dinner the two teens decided to put the two younger girls to bed. Once they were settled, they put them in bed with a kiss to the forehead. The two teens left the room to let them sleep.

Once two were back in the living room Santana asked "Rachel how Ava was born? You never told us you had a daughter".

"If you mean how I got pregnant "I… I w… Was raped by someone who I thought was my friend," Rachel said with a few stutters and her voice breaking, "It was about 17 months ago now since it happened the only person who has known so far is Brittany".

"How did Brittany find out about all off this," Santana asked shocked to hear her best friend has kept this from her.

"It kind of happened a month after I stopped going to dance class. She came to ask why I wasn't coming to dance class," Rachel said getting a nod from Santana to continue, "The day she showed up was the day my dad's left me. She showed up the moment they said they weren't coming back".

"Hang on a minute. You just said your dads left you. What about everything you keep telling us in glee?" Santana asked.

"I've been lying to you all" Rachel says holding back the guilt, "I'm trying to protect Ava".

Santana nodded and Rachel continued "After they walked out they saw Brittany and let her in and she asked me why they were leaving. When I told her I was pregnant, she told me she'd help me. I didn't have the chance to object. But I didn't want to either, I needed someone else to hold on to, someone I could trust."

"No way! That's why she didn't have the time to hang with me the past few months" Santana mumbled sounding a little betrayed. But then it wasn't any of her business.

"After she was born we found a letter in my dad's room. They have been putting $1,000 dollar on my account every week so that I have money for me and Ava to survive. They wrote in the letter 'If you give Ava up for adoption, we'll come back home and things will turn back to how they were.'" Rachel felt the anger building up in her and Santana put a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder to calm her down.

"Look Rach I know Britt's is helping you but she's not going to be able to do it all the time. I'm moving in to cause you need friends right now," Santana stated and pulling Rachel into another hug.

After they broke the hug they realised they had been so caught up in the story that time had flown by, it was now 10:45 pm.

"Do I have a say in this?" Rachel asked. Santana shook her head, "Okay tomorrow will get your stuff from your place. I'm going bed Santana. Good night," she smiled then turned to upstairs.

I'm coming to," Santana said.

After Santana had her shower and was in her pyjamas she went into her room where Rachel was sleeping and smiled over at her. She pulled out her laptop and looked up Shelby Corcoran and found her email address. Santana sent Shelby an email and it said how Rachel needed her. After she sent the email she shut down and climbed in bed with Rachel. She pulled her close and whispered "Let me help you Rachel. You need us. Me, Britt, Q and Shelby we'll all be here for you".

**I would like to my beta for this story Joske432 for the help.**

**I will update soon but I need reviews for me to be able to update send me your ideas in a pm or review and I will use them the next chapter will be posted after 3 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I was woken by screaming in the other room next to mine. There was a warm feeling next me, it was Santana. I forgot she was staying here for the night. It was nice having her here because even though I can sleep I can sleep without being cuddled I always slept better when I'm being cuddled. After the first week Brittany lived here she always slept in my bed with me and cuddled up to me when we slept. She never stopped doing that and I really slept well every single night we were together. The screaming got louder and pulled me out of my thoughts.

I move Santana's arms from around me, I move to Ava's room to see who screaming. I open the door and see Ava is still a sleep, while Santana's sister has tear's streaming down her face and looks terrified. I walked in and pulled small girl into hug when I reached her, she looked up at me when I was hugging her "Where am I? I want Tana," she asked sobbing in to me.

"She's still in bed come on you can sleep with us tonight," I said picking up, her taking her to my room.

When we entered my room and I saw that Santana had also woken up. "What's up with Leah?" she asks as I walked in with her.

"I had a nightmare Tana. I stay here now," she said climbing out of arms, on to the bed and clawing on the bed to Santana.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 4:12 AM; I climbed back in bed and lay back down, Leah lay in middle and Santana lay down and pulled us both in her warm embrace again causing me fall straight back to sleep.

**Rachel's P.O.V 4 hours later**

I woke up at 8:19 and noticed Santana and Leah weren't in bed. I heard a few things being moved downstairs and figured it was probably them. I got up and went downstairs. I was right, it was them. Santana was cooking breakfast. "Hey beautiful," Santana says as I enter the kitchen, making blush and turn away, "I thought you were vegan Rach, how come you have so much meat?" she asked.

"I gave it up after being pregnant with Ava and never went back after she was born," I said as my phone went off.

I sigh at the thought of it being Finn; I was actually beaming when it was Brittany's I.D on my phone.

"Hi baby how's the Netherland?" I asked.

"It's awesome I wish you were here" Brittany says.

"Aw don't worry babe you'll be back in two weeks but I have to tell you something important," I said, "It can't wait, I have to tell you over the phone even though it not the right way. Santana found out about Ava yesterday."

"HOW?" She shouted.

"We were shopping yesterday and bumped in to her and she also asked if she could stay the night," I said looking at her and she's smiling at me.

"So what happen after that?" She asked sounding annoyed at Santana.

"Same as you, babe. She moved in, no arguments," I said not annoyed with Santana at all.

"She knows everything? Ava, Me and you and me moving in?" she asked.

"Yeah, almost everything," I said, "just not the second one."

"But she probably will after this, won't she?" She says with a giggle.

"Yeah baby she will," I say with my own little giggle.

"I got to go babe it's pretty late here," she says, "I love you babe bye."

"Love you too. Bye," I said still a little upset she wasn't here.

After I hung up I turned to Santana whose smirking at me, it sends shivers down my spine. "Who was that?" she asked still smirking at me.

"Um, you're probably going to hate me," I say, "But it was Brittany."

"First off Rach I promised I was here and even if you're her girlfriend I'll still be your friend."

The rest of the morning went by pretty fast after Ava woke up her diaper was changed, then I feed her breakfast, then she was washed and changed in to her clothes for the day. After I finished with Ava, Santana did the same with Leah. We were ready, we deciding to take Ava and Leah to the park before heading to her place.

**Shelby's P.O.V**

I was hitting out at my alarm, not that it mattered because today was going to leave but the reason I got up would be Beth. I also wished that I didn't check my emails till this morning because Rachel has been the only thing I was thinking off last night. I was getting out of bed the doorbell went. I went downstairs hoping it my parent. I opened the front door and I am shocked to see the director for the show stood there.

"Hello Shelby," he says with a massive smile across his face.

"Good morning Mathew" I say, "What are you doing here? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well I don't live far from you and was wondering would like to join me for breakfast? Before we head for rehearsal," he asks with the smile still on his face.

"That would be great but I well have to say no. Would please tell everyone I can't take the role of Maria due to personal matters that have arisen over last night," As I said it I saw his smile falter a little but he managed to keep it on his face.

"I certainly hope you're ready for the phone call from the cast and crew who want back," he said with that he also lets out a final sigh.

"Thank you and I'm sure I can handle a few phone if they're not asking too much on the matter," I say with placing a smile on face, thinking what it would be like to final get with someone who might actually like me.

"I'll see you around Shelby," he said, turning and walking away.

After he's gone my parents pull up outside my place in their car. My mother looks like she ready to go while my father looks like he's going fall flat on his face, still looking tired. I turn around and head for the kitchen, leaving the door open for them to come straight in.

I still can't believe it. I just finished the unpacking from the move here. It has only been two months since Beth and I moved in. I turned on the coffee machine and looked at my parents with a smile. They both nodded a hello. I turned around to get three mugs from the cupboard and waited for the machine to finish. Once we all had our coffee we sat around the table to plan everything.

I was the first to speak. "Mom, Dad I can't leave really for few days can I?"

"**W**hy?" my Mom asks, "Me and your father talked about this last night; we're going to be packing up while you and Beth leave today."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be doing the stuff I should be doing," I said, taking another sip off coffee well keeping eye on the baby monitor in case Beth wakes up.

"Yes we're sure, Rachel is more important than getting this place packed," my father said, "So after feeding and washing Beth your pack up some clothes and go straight back to Ohio. You know very well that you're saving from Vocal Adrenaline sponsors should be enough for a new apartment and put you up in a motel until you find one."

I smile knowing that myself, I hear the baby monitor go off with a cry from Beth. I didn't even finish my coffee before rush upstairs to get and bring her down. I pulled out a premade bottle due the fact I can't breast feed her, I know that it sucks but I am lucky enough to have money to buy top brand baby milk so it's enough. I sit back down after feeding Beth I gave her to my mom so I could have my breakfast. I was only able to eat a small amount of the fruit salad that I chose from the fridge not feeling like cereal today. Actually knowing that I'd bring it right back up with nerves like this and with the milk making me feel sick if I have too much so went for the safer chose.

After breakfast I washed Beth and brought her back down, I passed her to my mom and went back upstairs to shower myself. I turned the on and the heat was scolding but it didn't faze me compared to the way Rachel was going to react when I tell her that what I said last year was a lie. I really hoped that she would forgive me for that.

Once I finished and got dressed, I finished my hair and make-up my parents entered my room with room.

"You almost ready to go Shelby?" My father asked placing a hand on my shoulder for a little comfort.

"Not really. I really don't know how she's going to react when I show up. It's not only Rachel; I also have to remember that Beth's parents are there too. Maybe they don't want me there…," I said turning and taking Beth.

"Yeah that's true but you don't have live around them. What if Rachel wants move here or somewhere else," My mom said opening closet.

She started pulling out clothes for me and pulling out a suit case as well and starts pack my clothes. I go with Beth still in my arms into her room with a duffle bag and packing a few things for her. I pack enough for three weeks like mom would have done for me. I headed straight back to my room and collected my laptop bag along with my small plastic bag form my make-up, soap and shampoo. I passed Beth to my father whose look for cardboard boxes so he can start packing. I ran down stair and pack up what I needed down there really quickly.

Once I'm finish my mom and dad bring everything down that we packed for me to head to Ohio. We took the luggage and we put them into the back of the car. I was thinking I was lucky since it was 10:00 AM and it takes over eight hours to get there. We'd probably arrive around six maybe seven with a rest stop to feed and change Beth's diaper on the way. I knew it would hard doing this but this time I'm not giving up on her. Not now. Not ever, even after the lies I told her.

It was at the first rest stop and diaper change when he shown up. Well it wasn't planned that he would show up. I finished with Beth in the baby changing room and then I saw him leaving the men rest room. I followed him not intentional of course, because the exit was in the same direction, he was going he was also heading for the café I was heading to for lunch.

I see him sit down at a small table at window as I and walk over, "Hi Will," I said with a small smile on my face.

"Hey Shelby," he said completely surprised to see me.

I sat down as well," So bring you to New York?" I asked.

"Oh I was just heading back from a family reunion," he said with a yawn, "What are you doing anyway? I heard you left as soon Nationals was over."

"I'm moving back to help Rachel she needs me so I'm not going to abandon her," I saw anger building in his eyes.

"I remember from last year you promised to leave her alone" his tone was low and anger which scared me.

"I know what I promised but no one tells you they're secrets until they need you. She didn't tell me hers because was scared and now I know why," glaring at him hoping he will back down but he didn't.

"I just don't want someone ruining her life. The reason is that because last year after Regional's I woke up to all the bulling being aimed her, I missed it before because I protect Kurt my only gay student in the club. Only after that I saw the bulling being aimed Rachel because Kurt and everyone else just insulted her for no reason one day," he says, "I'm so ashamed of my action and not noticing sooner."

"I know why your so anger at yourself but you and I both know that Brittany is an exception. She wouldn't have insulted her cause she's not like that," I say placing a hand on his, "You don't have worry anymore she have me from now on."

"Thank you", he says as waiter come's over.

After we ordered our food it came faster than expect but I was lucky because I feed Beth early in changing room so I didn't need to worry about feeding her. We ate in silence which was quiet relaxing. Then Will decided to break the silence.

"Oh shit," he said, "Damn it why didn't we look at the time."

"Something wrong, Will?" I asked not really that bothered.

"Yes I missed my coach back to Ohio. Now I have to wait till tomorrow for the next one."

I sighed knowing what I have to do" You can come back with me. It'll be easier than waiting, if you want?" I say finish my food and we each paying for what we had afterwards.

The drive was very quiet, which was good because if he asked questions some would be impossible for me to answer. We stopped twice on the way back because Beth needs feeding and changing. After that we continue to make it back to Ohio. We arrived around 8.50 PM. Will offered us to stay the night because I drove him back. It was the least he could do which I accepted and staid the night at his.

**Santana's P.O.V**

I was glad when Rachel decided to take the girls to the park. It was simple, an easy way to make Leah tired. I knew that moving my stuff from my place to Rachel's was going to hard but easier if I did it on my own.

While at the park, we watched as Leah was being chased around by a young boy she was friends with, Rachel was watching as well but she was concentrating on Ava who was in the children's play area next to her. After about an hour and half, I asked" do you want some ice cream?"

"Yeah," she said smiling while picking up Ava and bringing her over to her pushchair.

Just as Ava was about to be placed in the pushchair a football lands in it. "Oh shit," I yelled, jumping back and looking around for who threw it.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I missed catching it," a tall blonde guy said running up to us, as Rachel picks up the ball.

"It's okay," Rachel answered passing the ball back to guy.

"Thanks," he smiled, accepting the ball. He turned and ran to some guy who looks familiar to me but I can't remember who.

They both turned and left, Rachel quickly put Ava in her chair and strapped her in as I call Leah over.

"Where we going? Tana," she asked sounding a little disappointment in leaving.

"We're going to get an ice cream and a loaf of bread to feed the ducks," Rachel said smiling and Leah's face lit up even more than Rachel 100 watt smile.

We head over to the ice cream shop which is called The Frozen Cow. We walked over in silence. It was relaxing me, I don't know why something was bugging me but then I remembered I was going to have to tell Leah I was moving out to live with Rachel. We reached the road over to the shop and noticed all the picnic tables were taken which meant that we'd have to sit inside.

We entered the shop and we saw Finn and Matt sat talking, we couldn't hear what they were saying I turned to Rachel who was looking down and retreating from the shop. "Rach. What's up?" I ask above a whisper.

"Can we go home?" She asked looking at Ava, "I don't want him finding out about her, he been asking me out as well since the start of the last week of school."

"No," Santana said, "Rach we aren't letting Frankenteen scare you of are you?" she shakes her head, "Then what's the problem?" I asked.

"Remember what happened when he found out about Beth?" She asks and I nod, "What do think he's going to do when he finds out about her? The only person he can hit in the face is me."

I looked over at them the get up and move towards the other exit. "They're leaving Rach we can go in now," I said getting a smile of her.

We had the triple scoop, nothing too special, just three flavours. I was facing the door we came through and see two people I didn't expect to see unit the fourth week of summer. Rico and Leo were both passing the shop and didn't notice I was in there. We finished really quickly and I grabbed the bread so we could go and feed the ducks in the park.

After we finish at the duck pond we took the girls the girls back to Rachel's. They were exhausted. The only thing I could think of is why were Rico and Leo back? They were meant to be away with college friends. Once we got back Leah and Ava both fell asleep instantly and I got in my car and went home well Rachel watched the girls.

Everyone thinks I live in Lima Heights but truthfully I live in the same neighbourhood as Quinn, Brittany and Rachel. The drive was 15 minutes which was about 25 on foot; the problem was when I got there Rico and Leo's car was parked outside. They went to the same college so Leo sold his old car now he uses Rico's while at college.

I headed up to the door and the two of them arguing as usual. I knew as soon as I went in they knew I would be home because I have to pass them to go upstairs. I opened the door, they were still arguing, possibly over nothing. I walked in trying to ignore them best as I can. While walking past Rico, he grabbed me by the shoulder and pulls in an argument I don't want to be part off.

"HEY DON'T PULL ME INTO YOUR SHIT I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT," I yelled, trying to walk away.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID BITCH," Rico shouted, getting in my face.

Leo stepped in and shoved Rico away from me. "Calm down she's here, Santana what the hell are doing here? You're supposed to be looking after Leah?" He asked calmly and not getting in face like Rico did.

"I am looking after Leah. She's at a friend's house. I just got here to get my stuff so I can move in with her she already agreed I could," I said in a shaky voice, knowing they'd be annoyed with this.

"NOT A FUCKING CHANCE! YOU'RE STAYING HERE! LIKE OR NOT, YOU BITCH, YOU'RE NOT MOVING WITH THAT SLUT YOU'RE ALWAYS WITH," Rico yelled grabbing my top, looking like he was going to hit me.

Thank god Leo was here to pull me away from him. "The fuck Rico, are you trying to get yourself in more trouble? You've already been kicked out of college cause of your anger," he says, "Go and get your stuff, he won't stop you," he whispered in my ear and I nodded.

I ran up to my room and pull out both suitcases from under my bed. I grab the boxes in my closet out as well; I heard Rico and Leo arguing but not hearing well. It sounded more like mumbles from up here. I opened my drawer and pulled out my clothes packing them really neatly so they all fit in. I grabbed my DVD collection of horror, thrillers and a few musical romances' I have. I threw all my other stuff in to the boxes and suitcase and take them down to the car. I went back to grab my duffel bag and went into Leah's room to pack up enough clothes to last a week for her. After I finish I head down to my car throw the duffel bag in the back seat of the car and leave.

**My continued thanks to my beta joske432.**

**Sorry about the long wait guy I will try to do better with the updates.**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Shelby P.O.V**

I woke up in living room after spending night at Will Schuester's place. He enters from the kitchen, already dressed and holding two cup filled with coffee. "Good morning Shelby," he says, holding a mug out for me to take, "Would you like a coffee?"

I take the coffee and smile, Beth is still sleeping and I start drinking the coffee. "You still make a mean cup of coffee," I say he smiles at the compliment.

"So what are your plans' for today? I mean besides going to speak to Rachel?" He asks with a shy grin.

"I don't know I still have to find an apartment. Then my parents will be bring down what they packed up for me," I reply.

Just as I finish my coffee I notice Beth is about to wake up. Just as her eye open she's about to cry but doesn't because I pick her up before she does. I grab bag next to the couch and pull out her bottle for her. I use his microwave to warm it up for her. We sit in kitchen and Will offers to cook me breakfast before I leave which I accept.

We ate breakfast and talked about finding a job so I could support Beth and Rachel.

I started to wonder if he knew that Vocal Adrenaline have a new coach. "Will," I say, "Do you know if Vocal Adrenaline has a new coach yet?" He nods.

"I know that he got second last year at Nationals and since you retired he's now the best coach in the country," he said, "But McKinley is looking for a new Drama and Biology teacher."

"So I have to apply at McKinley," I stated, not a question. Still he was going to answer me anyway.

"Yes. I know. The school hiring at the moment and if you get the teaching job, how would feel about co-directing the New Directions with me?" He asked with a massive smile witch made him like a little kid.

I would have jumped at the chance but Rachel was first, second was finding a job and third was finding a place to live. "I'll think it over," I said finishing my food.

He nods and also finishes his food, "Can I use your shower?" I ask, not wanting to have to wait until later.

"Yes of course and towels are under the sink," he says.

I head to the bathroom where the shower with Beth to clean her up first. Once she's clean and changed I leave her with him so can shower. I get in the hot water so that I can stop planning out my day just for a few minutes. Once I finish, I dry myself off and get dressed. I chose black jean, a sky blue t-shirt and a plain white jacket. After I finish my hair and make-up I walk back to the living room where Will is looking at me, his mouth hanging open. "Will I know I'm beautiful but you keep your mouth open you're going to swallow some flies," I chuckle seeing him close his mouth.

I take Beth and place her in the carrier and get ready to leave. "So what are we going to do now?" Will asked.

I look at the clock and notice its 10:52 AM "I'm going to leave now and go to see Rachel," I say picking up Beth.

"Okay if you need anything just call," he says and leads me to the door. I give him a kiss on cheek and thank him and leave.

I head straight to my car, open the back door and make sure Beth is secure and then I get in the front. I knew where Rachel lived; she gave me her address last year at Regionals if I ever changed my mind. Never guessed I actually would be going straight to her house, the only thing I was not looking forward to would be a run in with her fathers if the email was just a way to mess with me and my daughter.

I arrive in front of her house and a tall boy stood at the door which most likely was Finn. I see two cars on the drive, a sky blue Lexus SC and Lexus LFA witch was red. The house was quite large; three floors with a loft conversion. I cut the engine to my car and hear the boy shouting at Rachel. I get out and hear Rachel shout "Finn leave before Santana wakes up."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why I phone you every day asking you to hang out," he shouts, "Why do you lie to me so you can hang out with that bitch that makes your life a living hell. Tell me why she gets to hang out with you and I don't it's not right."

I was angry that he was telling Rachel what was right and wrong. So close door quietly leaving Beth so I don't scare her and walk up to the front door slowly. Rachel about shout again but I stop her by saying, "My daughter told you to leave now," it was said in angry tone. Rachel looks in the direction it came well Finn turn to see me. As soon as does he practically ran away.

Once he's out of sight Rachel looks at me "Thank you," she says just above a whisper maybe surprised to see me on her door step.

She's shaking and walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her, it works because she stopped shaking slightly. She looked at me shocked that I've just shown up out nowhere. I know she would want to know why I was here.

Once she stops shaking I ask "Are you okay?" I get a nod from her.

"Shelby, I do not intend to be rude but why are you here? Last year you told me we wouldn't have any kind of relationship with each other," she said, but something in her eyes told me she knew it was a lie.

As I was about to answer I was cut off by a sleepy looking girls voice. "Hey Rach who's at the door?" she asks.

"It Shelby, Santana but I have no clue why she's here," Rachel answers, the other girl gives her a smile.

"Shelby why don't you come in and we can talk" Santana says, waving a hand to guide me inside.

I nod "I just have to get Beth out," I comment and walk back to my car to get Beth out.

I walk back towards the house and went inside. Rachel closed the door so we could talk.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I was woken up by a banging on the door. Its 11:05 AM and I'm surprised I never slept in this but I did wake up twice due to Ava's crying. She needed feeding and changing so after doing that I placed her in her playpen in my room so I could still sleep and be close to her if she needed me. The banging on the door continued so I got out of bed and took her door stair placed her in her carrier in the living room and placing her in it.

I go to the door and look through the peep hole seeing an angry looking Finn Hudson. I know he's angry because he looks even more constipated than usual. I open the door to him. "Hey Finn, what are doing here?" I ask, slightly uneasy that he's there and might find out about Ava.

"Cut the shit Rachel, why fuck is Satan's car on your drive, the only reason you'd hang out with her is if you were dating and everyone know you're not a dyke," he said in an angry tone that he only use when not many people are around so people wouldn't see this side of him.

'Show's what you know about me Finn,' I think.

"Look Finn," I say calmly, "You have no right to come here and demand to know why people are staying here now please, so we have don't have any problems, please leave."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why I phone you every day asking you to hang out," he shouts, "Why do you lie to me so you can hang out with that bitch that makes your life a living hell. Tell me why she gets to hang out with you and I don't. It's not right."

I ball my hand into a fist ready to tell him what right and wrong, I was cut off by a voice that I never thought I would hear again. She spoke and said "My daughter told you to leave now," her tone was angry witch made him leave.

**Rachel's P.O.V (after the full conversation with Shelby)**

Shelby enters the kitchen with Beth in her arms and following Santana. I go to the living to get Ava and freeze in the doorway. She is going to meet her grandmother for the first time. Just as I decided it would be okay I saw Leah on the stairs. She looked up at me and smiles.

She asks "Where Tana? She's not in bed."

"She's in the kitchen making breakfast for lunch. We over slept," I answer, holding a hand for her, she grab my hand and she pulls me in to the kitchen.

When I enter the kitchen Shelby is down with Beth in her lap, when she sees Ava her eyes widen in shock and I can tell she doesn't know what to say. "Shelby this is Ava. She is my daughter. I do have my reasons for not telling you about her," I explain, hoping that Shelby isn't in too much shock from seeing her. She'll want to know how I got pregnant.

"Rachel she's beautiful, she looks just like you," Shelby says, "how did you get pregnant? That if you're okay with telling me."

I nod, not really sure how to answer that question but I do want her to know. "I'm not really sure on how to tell you but the place to the best place to start would be from the beginning…"

**Flashback**

I was packing up from dance class and was ready to go home. Neither of my dads could pick me up today so I was going walk.

I was about leave when Brittany stopped me. "Hi Rachie," Brittany said using the nickname she gave me over a year ago, "Do you need a ride? My dad said he could give you a ride home."

"No that's okay Brittany I know a short cut so it won't take too long," I said getting a pout from Brittany that made her look so cute.

"Okay but you better be here next week," she said hugging me goodbye, "Are you sure? I just have a bad feeling."

"I'm sure Britt," I say breaking the hug and giving her a smile.

She turns on her heels and leaves with a little wave. I sigh and pick up me bag and leave myself and bumped into Mike on the way out. "Hi Rach I was wondering if you wanted a ride home?" He asked.

"No thanks I'm going to walk since I know a short cut," I said and he nodded and we walk out the door.

I walk down the street towards the alley way near my house, it was empty no one used but me. I walk down and was grabbed from behind by a figure dressed in black. He turned me around and slammed my into the wall me head bouncing off it and slammed in to the wall a few more time's. I was struggling in his grip but unable get free.

"Stop struggling you stupid bitch," he snaps and punched me in stomach, winding me.

I fall to the floor clutching my stomach; he then kicked in the stomach again. He started tearing my clothes off and when my they are removed I hear a belt buckle coming undone and I black out.

When I woke up it was dark outside. I notice my jeans are next to me and my hoodies a few feet away from me with my t-shirt. I felt the throbbing between my legs and there was blood between them. The back of my head is sore and I felt the pain all over my body. I reached for my jeans and pulled them on. I got up and make my way down the alleyway towards my house stumbling all the way there. Once I reached it, I opened the door, stumbling in the living and collapse through the glass coffee table.

The next thing I knew I was in the hospital with my dad's at my bed side. The doctor walked in and had a calm look on his face but I can see the shock in his eyes. "I'm sorry for what happened to you Miss Berry. We you had mild concussion, cuts up and down your body, three broken ribs and this is most serious, we found his sperm inside of you. It may take a few hours to take affect but I would like to run a pregnancy test later," he says place the board he had in the desk next to my bed.

"Okay," I said and as he left the room and I fell back to sleep.

After the test it came back positive and the police in come to inform that the guy who attacked me was arrested.

Two weeks later I was allowed home and the next my father's left me. The day they left Brittany came to see me and moved in. She's been living here since then.

**End Flashback**

I look across the table and notice Shelby has tear's streaming down her face, I turn to Santana she also tear's streaming down her face. "I missed my first year of high school and thought my Broadway dreams were dead but I released over time that I can still make them happen thanks to Brittany," I said.

"Rachel you're the most amazing girl ever," Shelby says.

"Rach I seriously can't believe what would be like to go through that and come out stronger like you," Santana says walking over and hugging me.

"Rachel do you remember what I told you last year about how I thought you had everything you needed," she nods, "I lied to you. I truly am sorry for that for that," Shelby says tear falling from her eye's again.

"I know and forgave you when I heard what you said to Mr Schue after Regionals," I said.

**Flashback**

I was walking back to the changing room the new directions were given for the competition after the awards presentation. I passed the Vocal Adrenaline changing room hearing them celebrating their win. As I passed a small lounge I could hear Mr Schue talking to Shelby.

"Will I did what you told me and hate myself for it" Shelby said.

"Shelby it's for the best, she loves her fathers and needs them" Mr Schue answered.

"Well now she's never going to know how much her mother loves her," Shelby said and it made me want tell her the truth and have the mother I need but I can't not after what she said in auditorium just before regionals.

"Look Shelby she needs someone who will support and help her follow her dreams you'll be a distraction that she doesn't need," Mr Schue said with a little anger in his tone.

"Well now I know she's going to hate me for what I did and I don't know if she'll trust me and if she doesn't I'll never forgive you for making me turn my back on her," Shelby replied angrily.

Was I hearing that correctly? She wants to stay but leaving because Mr Schue thinks that I have my dad's? I only have Brittany and Ava the two most important people in my life now and always.

"Fine but don't return here she doesn't need you" he said.

**End Flashback**

"So you know that I really do want to be part of your life and that I didn't want to leave," Shelby says as Santana passes me, handing me my breakfast.

"Yeah I know. The question is what do we do now?" I ask.

"Firstly I need somewhere to live and then a job so I can support you and Beth," Shelby says and looking down at Beth who's a sleep.

"Shelby I would be okay with you moving in but first there are a few things you need to know," she nods. "Firstly I'm gay and dating Brittany."

She doesn't react which for some reason doesn't surprise me. "Rachel you do know that I was work in theatre and show choir most of life," she says, shrugging.

"Okay, secondly my dad's send me money each week. It's a $1'000 dollars a week just like Brittany's parent sends her," I explain.

**Santana's P.O.V**

Now that Shelby's here I decide to confess to the email but I was cut off by Rachel. "Shelby how did you know I needed you? I never said anything last year," she asked sounding curious.

"I know this is going to sound strange, I got an email say that you had a daughter and your father's left you" Shelby says.

"Actually Shelby I sent that email. It's because she needs you to be here just as much as me and Brittany," I tell the brunette.

Rachel looks me thankfully like she wanted this. "Thank you Santana," she whispers to me.

I nod and smile at her then turn attention to Leah who needs to change out of her pyjamas like me and Rachel. "Shelby me and Rachel need to wash and change into clothes for today," I say, she nods with a knock on the door.

Shelby get up and says "You three go and cleaned and changed and I'll go and answer the door."

**No P.O.V**

Downstairs Shelby goes to the door and doesn't bother looking though the peep hole due to the fact that Beth is in her arms. She opens the door and met with Noah Puckerman and Mike Chang. Puck is standing frozen with shock just like Shelby, Mike the only one who seem to be able to talk, speaks up to get Shelby attention by asking, "Hi coach Corcoran. Is Rachel here? I need to talk to her, if it's okay?"

Hearing his voice, Shelby shakes off the fact that Beth's father is standing in front of her. "Of course, come in," she says and leads both of them to the living room and ask, "Puck would like to hold her?" he smiles and nods, "She's asleep so please be careful," he takes her in his arms.

Upstairs Santana and Rachel are finishing their showers; they both switch of the water and see Leah and Ava playing in the playpen with all of Ava's Disney toys. They get dressed pretty quickly and head downstairs to go to the living room to be met with the shocked faces off Puck and Mike to see Rachel holding a baby girl and Santana in her house.

**Sorry for making you guys wait but here's the next chapter. Please review and tell what you think next chapter will be up after I update 'You're Eyes Are the Same as Mine'**

**Another thanks to my beta.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a jump by a week in the story but I promise not to leave you in the dark.**

**Chapter 4**

**Rachel P.O.V**

I was worried about people finding out about Ava. I knew I could trust Brittany and in the space of a week after Santana found out, three more people have found out about her. I knew I could trust Mike and Puck, Mike because he's my best friend and Puck because he values friendship more than anything else. I am glad Santana found out because when she's your friend she'll do anything for you.

I love that Shelby is here, she been the mom I needed ever since she showed up here, thanks to Santana who I cannot thank enough. Santana has been the biggest help I needed ever since she moved in. She'd sometimes get up to check on Ava if she wakes up during the night and change diapers if I'm not around or closer enough to change her.

Now I also have Mike and Puck who moved in with us, Mike since his dad kicked him out and Puck so he can be close to Beth. I knew that this would cause a problem with Quinn, Shelby came back with Beth. I knew Santana wanted to be with Quinn because she been sharing a lot with me not like the way she is in school, she told me she was gay and that she'd wanted to be with her since freshman year when they first met.

We all agreed to stay together so they could help protect me and Ava who really needed it. We all were happy when Shelby told us she was new Drama teacher at McKinley. We celebrated with a meal at Bread Sticks and Santana as usual went overboard.

A week had passed since everything and I had told Brittany everything that had happened and she agreed that the people who found out could all be trusted. We knew that Mike had been our friend since we were four and started dance class together. We weren't too sure about Puck but we knew how much his friend meant to him, so maybe we could trust him, he also made Finn stay away when he shown up out of nowhere again trying to say sorry, he kicked off again after Santana told him it was none of his business why she lived there.

We were all in the living room and there was a knock on the door and I get up and answer it. I was wondering who it was I wasn't expecting anyone, I was just hoping it wasn't Finn. I was glad when I saw it wasn't Finn but more worried by who was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked she was here.

**Quinn P.O.V**

"Cut the crap dwarf, where fucks Shelby?" I asked really pissed off that she came back possible with Beth.

"First calm down Quinn then you can come in and we can talk or you can get lost," Rachel said to me.

I nod and follow her into the living where I see Mike sat with a baby sat on his lap who Rachel takes when she sits down, I look over and see Santana and her sister sitting on her lap and watching TV. I then look at Puck who is holding my little girl on his lap. As soon as I saw her the tears build up in my eyes and then roll down my cheek.

Santana is too focused on the TV to notice I'm even there, Mike and Puck have both seen and gave me a smile and Shelby has come in behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You can hold her if you want Quinn," she says to me and I nod then Santana looks up and sees me.

"Hey Quinn. What you doing here? You told me you're going to be in LA till the end of the week," she asked.

I ignore her and walk over to Beth, I take her from Puck and then she's arms the tears build up again. She looks up at me smiling and as a tears rolls down my cheek she reaches up and places her tiny hand on my cheek I can't help but put my hand over hers. I look down at her with nothing but love in my eyes I would love to be with her twenty four / seven so she had me around.

After about five minutes I am pulled back to reality by a little whimper and see the child in Rachel's arms and I have to know who this is. I want insult her but I'm in her house so I can't so I have to be nice. "Rachel," I say slightly shy, "Who's the baby?"

She stiffens at the question and I wonder why, she calm down quiet quickly when Mike places a comforting hand on her back. She looks up and says "She's my daughter and her name is Ava."

She looked so young and I wonder why she wasn't pregnant in school. "Rachel, how can she be your daughter? You weren't pregnant in school," I ask.

"Quinn I missed freshman year and had no support from my fathers. They said I was a disgrace to my family because I got pregnant before marriage. She's just under nine months old. It was thanks to Brittany I lost the baby fat so quickly," she says holding the baby closer to her.

I notice the little girl is now asleep in her arm and I sit down and ask "What's Britt got to do with this?"

"She moved in when my dad's left and has been there when she was born and I fell in love with her and now she's my girlfriend," she say and I look at Santana and wonder if she's fine with it.

"It okay Q I'm in love with someone else but I'm also here for Rach she also let me move in," Santana says kissing Leah's head, "She's cool with Leah living here as well."

"What are doing here Shelby?" I asked in a tone harsh tone.

"This no need that Q. She's her for Rach not you," Santana snaps not liking the spoke to Shelby, "I was also the one to get her here anyway."

"Sorry" I mumble.

After that I start to wonder what hell happen in this stupid town when I'm not here. I start to learn that Rachel not as bad as I first thought she's actually pretty cool. She tells me that her, Mike and Britt have been friends since they were four though dance class. They also tell me how Mike and Puck moved in; I want that as well now Beth's back but would Rachel allow that after all the bullying over the past year.

I feel the fear build inside me that I won't be able to be with Beth because all want do now is be with her all the time. I know that I have to find a way to earn Rachel's trust. "Quinn you okay? You look upset," Mike asked.

After he says that Rachel and Santana both turn to me. "I… Its j… just I want to… to stay her with Beth and I know I ca… can't," I stutter out.

Santana looks at Rachel with pleading eyes. "Quinn," Rachel says softly, "Do want to move in as well?"

I look up with shock in my eyes that she even asks me that especially after all I put her though over the past year the slushy's, the name calling and constant pushing her into lockers. "Are sure? I mean I've been making your life a living hell for the past year," I say.

"I know but I'm more than willing to give you a second chance on a few conditions," she says and I nod, "If you stop the name calling and the slushy's you can move in."

I nod knowing this will get me closer to Beth, Shelby will still be her mom but at least I'll be able to see every day now. "Thank you," I say passing her back to Puck getting up and hugging Rachel.

After I let her go she says," I'm putting Ava to bed."

She move quickly and quietly and goes to put her daughter to bed. She comes back down and says "Quinn you'll be in the spare by yourself until Brittany comes back then you'll be share with Santana she's sharing with me at the moment because Leah keeps coming in my room."

"Okay," I say "I'll have to let my mom know but I think she'll be okay with it."

"Okay who going help you get stuff?" Shelby asked.

"I will," Santana says moving Leah to the couch and getting up, "Come on we can go now."

We left and went to my house I know she'll want why I'm back early. I can tell she'll want to know but that big of a secret I just got bored in LA.

**Santana P.O.V**

We sat silently in Quinn's car on our way to hers. I planned that maybe if I told her in private that I was in love with her it might go over better, now I'm here I'm complete terrified and don't know how to say it. I'm kind of glad it's the two off us because even if it doesn't go over well then at least no one will see us fight over me loving her. My only hope now was that Quinn feels the same for me as I feel for her.

We arrive at her place and I notice her mom's car isn't parked in front of the house they don't have a garage either. "Q where's your mom's car?" I ask slightly curious.

"She's still in LA I came back early, it got a little boring I wish you or Britt had come," she says making me smile.

We get out of the car walk up to the door and enter the house. I can tell she told me the truth because her mother's coat and shoes can't be seen. We walk upstairs to her room she only moved back in a month ago because her mother truly wanted her back living with her and her baby being a family again without the controlling christian husband.

Once in her room I need to tell her because it's most likely going to be now or never. "Quinn, can we talk? It's really important," I say in a really shaky voice.

I can feel the tension growing and can tell she feels it to. It's not helping my nerves are running high but I know I have to do it now. "I don't know how to say it so I'll just say it. I'minlovewithyou," I say in a very low whisper.

"I'm sorry S I didn't quiet hear you," she says wanting to hear me.

"I said I'm in love with you and have been since freshman year," I say louder so she hears me.

I can tell she heard that standing in front of me in shock. I want her to say something but if I push her it won't help and I can tell she's starting to come out of her shock. Once she pulled herself out of the shock completely she turns so she can look me in the eye like she always does. "Santana I don't how to say but I been in love with you too since I was pregnant with Beth, I know that I want to be with you but I'm scared so if we do this can we take it slow?" She asked.

"We can take it slow but please not hide our relationship from our friends," I said, "Why are you scared? Rachel gay and isn't bullied."

"I know she not bullied for that but her dads are gay and mines a full on christian and hates gay people and won't accept this," she said giving me a knowing look about being scared of her father.

"Your father doesn't even live here anymore he doesn't have to know" I say.

"I know it's just my mom might not even though she's more open minded than my dad so please can we keep it quiet?" She asked.

"Okay but not from our friends agreed," She nods "Good now let's finish packing," I say and before I can start getting her clothes out she presses her lips to mine.

Once she breaks the kiss she says, "Now we're official."

**Shelby P.O.V**

I can't believe it Rachel had just allowed Quinn to move in so she could be closer to Beth. I mean Mike, Santana and Brittany because they aren't Beth birth parents. I was coming to arrangements with Puck witch was he could feed Beth when she was hungry, he could hold her when she was upset and he take her out like a real father would do with their child.

I sat there worried that Quinn might try something to take Beth back. My worries caused tension to build and Rachel, Mike and Puck felt it. The tension was making it uncomfortable and really hard to focus on anything else. "Miss Corcoran is something wrong? You look worried," Mike asked breaking the silence.

"Yes Mike there is, I have a feeling Quinn might try and take Beth back," I said trying hard to hide my fears of that.

"Shelby if Quinn try's anything like that I'll kick her without a second thought and won't give her a second chance," Rachel says "I'll give her a warning on that as well."

"Thank you Rachel, that easies my mind. Now anything you three want for dinner?" I asked.

"How we order few pizzas," Puck says getting nods from the other two.

"Okay, I'll call later," I say getting up and going to the kitchen to get snack I forgot because of Quinn showing up.

**No P.O.V**

After Quinn and Santana got back they put everything in their bedroom. At the time they were back Ava had woken up and Beth had fallen asleep and Leah lay on Rachel's lap trying to fight sleep. They talked about the rules and even told Quinn what would happen if she tried to take Beth back which she accepted without argument.

When Shelby ordered the pizza for dinner Quinn and Santana moved to the love seat and cuddled close to each other and didn't stop Puck asking the first question. "Are you two together?" He asked.

Quinn and Santana both nod, Puck is trying hold back his jealousy which he successfully does and just keeps his mouth shut. "We would be grateful if you didn't tell anyone until we're ready for it," Quinn said getting a nod from the other four.

"Okay Quinn, we'll keep it quiet. Still on that subject though me and Britt want to come out to the glee club when we're back at school," Rachel says getting up putting Ava down and leaving then returning with a bottle for her.

After Ava and Beth were feed they were cleaned up and changed and put there cribs for the night and the pizza arrives after Leah finishes she put to bed for the night. After the five us finish we decide to watch a few movies and Shelby goes to bed for an early night. After third movie Skyfall they all go to bed Santana goes in and cuddles up with Rachel because when she not cuddled up with someone she has nightmare. Santana explained it to Quinn so she wouldn't think she was cheating. After hour though Quinn was woken by a whimper in the other room, she got up and went to the other room and saw Leah was awake and Quinn walk up to her pulled in to a hug the little girl calmed down quickly and Quinn asked "Do want to sleep with me tonight?" Leah smiled and nods and she went with Quinn into her room once Leah cuddle's up to Quinn she falls asleep and Quinn follows a few moments after.

**Sorry guy it's shorter than the others but I will continue I want 10 reviews before the next update.**

**Thanks to my Beta for his continued help.**

**The next update will also be up after I update Your Eyes Are the Same as Mine and Me, You and Her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rachel P.O.V**

I was sat on a bench in the airport facing the gate that Brittany would walk through. I was holding Ava while Quinn and Santana went to get us some drinks. Mike was also with me and we stayed with Puck who was complaining about not being with Quinn now Beth's back in their lives. "I still can't believe it why is she with her and not me what she got that I haven't" he said.

"To be truthful with you, I think its love not looks that they have," Mike said have me look over to them.

"Same with me and Britt, you can't choose love it chose's you," I say and announcement for Brittany's flight comes through.

As the announcement came through Ava smiled she most also know that Brittany's back. It made me smile that she knew who her mothers were. She was talking now calling both of us mommy, but she was not talking to much just start to learning new words she even start calling Shelby, nana. I loved Brittany and she loved me and we both loved Ava she was our daughter.

I looked over towards the gate and saw everyone coming through. I saw her and her little sister coming through the gate holding hands and as soon as she seen me she dropped her sister hand and ran over to me. She tackled me in to a hug not strong enough knock me over, but strong enough to make me take a step back because Ava was in my arms. As soon as her arms were around me, she pulled me into a passionate kiss.

We broke smiled at me with a loving smile and said "Missed you babe," and then she took Ava from and said "Missed you to baby" and Ava began giggling.

After a few minute's Santana and Quinn sneaked up on us and pulled Brittany into a hugging her from behind and she started giggled knowing who it was. Well she knew who it was because well she was away with her family I kept letting her know everything that was happening we both knew now I had some true friends now.

I looked over at them and the three were talking and Brittany came over and pulled me over to them. Puck and Mike came over and Brittany looked over at Beth a little shocked maybe surprised I did tell her Shelby came back. She finally took her mind heard Ava say mommy and looking up at her Brittany looked down at and asked "What is it baby girl?"

Ava just started giggling and smiled then she passed Ava to me, after Quinn passed everyone a bottle of water what she got from the shop. Brittany grabbed her suit case and kissed her mom and dad on the cheek hugged her little sister. We left and went my car well Puck set up Beth in truck and Quinn and Santana went with him and Mike travelled with us. "Where's Shelby?" Brittany asked "I was just wondering where she was?"

I smirked she told us all this morning during breakfast. "She on date with Mr Schue he asked her yesterday and they went a date today," I said and receiving a smirk from Brittany, "She's also going to co-direct the glee club when school starts."

We rode back to my house and Brittany and I held hands the whole way. Me and Brittany sat in the front because only I was allowed to drive my Lexus. I had a great date planned for me and Brittany tonight we going to breadsticks and then we go to the fair that came to town. We arrived back at my house and we could see Ava had fallen asleep.

We got the car and Brittany got her suit case out of the boot and took inside and went to our bedroom and I went put Ava in her crib. When she was lay down I joined Brittany in our room well everyone else was down stair. She began unpack and putting dirty washing in the basket but stopped when she seen come in. I walk over to her and pulled her in a very passionate kiss.

We broke apart and pulled her down leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I got a special surprise for me and you tonight, just the two of us."

"Can we have it now?" She asked pouting knowing could never say no to only this I had fight it.

"Sorry it's a little big and can't fit in the house, you'll just have to wait," I said and her pout grew, "I promise the wait will be worth the wait."

"Okay, but before we go out can I have my sweet lady kisses?" She asked pout still in place.

I could say no now so instead of saying yes I just pulled her in a short but very sweet kiss. We kept that up well everyone was downstairs I was hoping we didn't get to heated because knowing Puck he'd probably come up and spy on us but we got lucky he yelled, "Me and Mike are going to see a movie be back later."

**Puck P.O.V**

I was miserable now I didn't have Quinn she was happy with Santana and it just made me more jealous. I knew it was jealously because I was also knew that Rachel was dating Brittany and I couldn't have her either.

Me and Mike planned on going to see a movie but never chose which one. We went through the park and went to the sandwich shop near the exit. We sat at a picnic table that was empty. We ate and talked about absolutely nothing.

We were by two young girls about the same age as us. One of the girls was blonde with green with eyes and had a very good fashion sense. The girl next to her looked like she had a thing for baby doll dresses like Quinn but was a brunette with ocean blue eyes at seemed to captivate me and she was more beautiful than any other girl I'd seen.

"Hi," the blonde said, "I'm Katie and this is my sister Selene and was wondering if you went to McKinley?"

"Yes we do," Mike said smiling "Why do you ask?"

"We start there in September and were wondering if you wouldn't mind showing around town? We can even hang you guys, if you want?" Selene asked.

"Yeah, sure why don't you give us your number and we'll tomorrow since we have plan's today" I said.

"What you are doing? We could join you," Katie said, "We have nothing else to do."

"We going movie but haven't decided what to see" Mike said.

"That sounds great would it be okay if we joined you?" Selene asked.

"S… Sure that wou… would be o… okay" I stuttered a little nervously because I could tell that I liked her and this is going a little tough for me.

Me and Mike both stood and walked around the table and I offered Selene my hand and helped her up and Mike did the same for Katie. We walked out of the park the and down the street towards the movie theatre. Once we got there we all decided to see Dark Knight Rises and I even paid for Selene, bought her popcorn and a drink.

I start to think to myself 'why am I doing this I'm supposed to be a badass.'

I decide to push it to the back of my mind and let it go until later when can talk with those back home. We walk into the theatre and I sit next to Mike so I don't get any ideas and try to make out with Selene. The rest of the time we were there and once the ended we said our good byes and went home.

**Santana P.O.V**

Finally I get alone time with Quinn, Leah is at home with our parents, Rico's god know where and Leo is back in LA with his college friends. I knew Rachel would be in there room a while and probably doing gods knows what. Mike and Puck have left about fifteen minutes ago and me started to make out and as it was getting heated the bell went it was probably Finn again so ignored it. It went again away from Quinn and opened the door and it was Finn.

"Hey Santana," he said trying to get on my good side, "Is Rachel around? I want to ask her something."

"No, she isn't she went to pick up Britt from the airport" I said.

"Great, can you ask her to call me when she gets back?" He asked, "I want to see what she up to."

"Not chances, why the fuck up do you want to fuck up her life" I snapped.

"Look Satan you know she loves me and I love her," he snaps angrily.

"No I don't Finn I love Brittany now get lost," Rachel snaps, "I got a special date planned for me and her and you're not going to ruin it."

He lets out a scream of anger that makes him sounds like he's in pain. He turns around and walks away knowing full well that he was not going get a chance with her today. She turned back around and ran back upstairs to Brittany. I walked back into the living room and take Quinn's hand pulls her up lean over to Quinn ear and whispers "Let's get a little more privacy."

We walked upstairs with our fingers interlocked and held hands all the way to our room we needed need to pick Leah up until tomorrow. We reached the hallway and heard moans coming from Rachel's bedroom. "Oh my god. Britt's been home a few hour's and there already having sex?" Quinn asked me looking for answers.

"I don't know Q enough talking, I wants to gets my Mack on," I say pushing her gently in the bedroom.

Once we are both lying on the bed and are lip connect with a gentle that is full of love and passion. I can't deny it this girl kissing me was what I deserved she was beautiful and I was in love with her and she loved me. We still needed a first date we had Beth at this moment and we were going to babysit Ava tonight. So I started planning it in my head the perfect date for me and Quinn to share. I know that if I'm going to take her to the fair we'll have to have our first date pretty soon before next Sunday before it leaves so my plans got be the same as Rachel's dinner then the fair.

**Brittany P.O.V**

It was 5:30 PM and me and Rachie were laying bed a very heated make out session. We always had sexy time and always ended up in bed even if we started on the couch we'd be in bed after about two minutes. I was ready for our date and could wait we both showered and Rachie went first and in to a baby blue t-shirt, navy blue jean that were skin tight with black converses with pink laces.

I went next then and after I finished in the shower I got dressed in a yellow t-shirt, light blue jeans and white Nike trainers. After I was changed I went down stairs and heard Puck say he thinks he's in love.

"Puck, stop lying you're not in love," Quinn says with a small glare.

"Quinn he isn't lying," Mike say giving his input, "she just like you Quinn, baby doll dresses, she's a brunette like Rachel and blue eyes like Rachel."

"So she like a combo for the three of us," I say walking into the kitchen where they were talking I walk over to Rachie and sit on her lap since there nowhere to sit down.

"Yeah, her name's Selene and she has a sister Katie that Mikey boy kept checking out," Puck said smirking well Mike glared at him.

"Puck, stop being a prick," Mike said hardening his glare on Puck.

After that I heard a whimper come from the baby monitor and I knew Ava was now awake. I got off Rachie lap so she could go and get her. We all got up and went to the living room and it was now 6:15 PM and me and Rachie had to leave.

She still didn't tell me anything about where we were going for our date. She walked into the living room holding Ava and a bottle and said "I'll feed Ava, and then we can go Britt," said Rachie said sitting down and placing the bottle in her mouth.

After five minutes she was done, she burped Ava then said "Okay baby, me and mommy going out you staying with Auntie Santi."

Ava was giggling and Rachie passed her over to San and she just held in arms and waved to me and Rach. "Okay will be back late so don't wait up," Rachie said with a shy smile.

**The Date**

After we got in the car she drove to breadsticks she turned to me and said "This is part one, and part two is still a surprise."

We went inside and we got a small private booth were no one could see us unless they past us. We ordered our drinks when we were given our and that's when Shelby and Mr Schue past us and Shelby smiled over at us. They continued walking over to their table and left us alone and waiter came over and took our orders.

As we were having dinner Kurt and Mercedes's shown up they asked they could join and we said no because meant to be just us tonight. After they walked away we were I Rachie hand in my and gave her a loving smile and whispered "I love you Rachie."

"I love you to Britt," She whispered back smiling.

Our food came we eat in silent still hold hands and smiling at each other. After we finished Rachie paid and walked out her we kissed each other standing next to her car. Then she asked me "Are you ready for part two?"

I nodded we got back in the car her and drove for twenty minutes and parked up right next to a fair. She knew how I adored fair and secretly knew she did as well. We walked in headed straight for the rides. We went to the Ferris wheel and waited in line holding hand with our fingers entwined. Once where we going we were just looking into each other eyes, when reached the top and we both leaned without even realising kissed with so much passion and knew I truly knew we loved one another.

After the Ferris wheel we walked over to a swan boat ride, tunnel of love. We sat in the same boat still holding hands with fingers still entwined. As the ride moved in pink and beautiful surroundings, it was covered with hearts and was pink all the way and as we were going around Rachel laid her head gentle on my shoulder.

After we left the ride we went over to the stalls and one stall we walk over to something caught my eye that I knew Rachie would love it was a set of gold stars. So I went over to the stall it was that game which was knock the can of the shelf, I paid the three dollars and knocked nine cans of the shelf with ease and won the prize for Rachie.

I gave the prize to Rachie and she kissed in front of the guy who just stared at us with a little shock on his face. She took my hand and we walked and we decided to take a break and sat down with drinks and that things turn upside because Finn shown up.

I was not going let him ruin this but I he already had. "Finn leave me and Rachie alone, we are having fun," I tell him and wicked smirk forms on his face.

"I don't think so you blonde slut you and your dyke girlfriend can't tell me what to do. Now why you just leave because not many people like you or want here," Finn said with a full evil look in his eyes. "I still don't why that little bitch would date someone as stupid as you."

When said that the tears come to my eyes and before he can continue Rachie fist connects with his face and before I knew it he was on floor. "If you ever talk to my girlfriend like that again I will kill she's amazing and you are just a son bitch who can't get over his jealousy," Rachel say and pull her back knowing she most likely will kill him now.

We leave and get in the car and its 10:30 PM and we ride back to her house. "Rachie," I say softly "Thank you for a great date, I'm just sorry Finn had to ruin it."

"It's not your fault Britt its and your right it was wonderful until he shown," she say and lean over and kisses me.

"Thank you, I love you so much Rachie."

"I love you to Brittany, more than you'll ever know."

**Right here chapter five read and Review and tell me what you think because I love hearing your comments.**

**The next chapter will be up after I update my three other stories' so please guys check them out.**


End file.
